


A Crystallized Moment

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Man, P is gonna freak out when she sees what you've done with the place"





	A Crystallized Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um Momento Cristalizado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625137) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

"Man, P is gonna freak out when she sees what you've done with the place" Amethyst said when she saw the state of the living room.

There were photos scattered all over the place in surface and a considerable number on the floor. And in the middle of everything Steven.

“She already saw it”

"Then why isn't she here organizing everything?"

“Because I still have to print some and she thinks it's best to finish this step before starting with organizing the ones that are already printed. She actually went to buy more ink for the printer. ”

"So your phone is out of space and that's why are you printing all this?"

"Yes" Steven said, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Don't worry, it's better than deleting the memories”

She started looking at the pictures, she was in a reasonable number of them usually making funny faces at the camera. She was also in two photos that were on the arm of the couch, but these were different. They were taken in sequence.

At first there was Opal standing in the grass. In a moment of serenity after a battle, a feeling that was very rare in both Amethyst and Pearl.

In the second one was after they stoped being fused. She and Pearl were lying on the grass, tired but happy and together even if they were no longer Opal. And they were looking at each other smiling. They looked as if they were in love.

"Steven do you still have the archive of these two photos here on your phone?"

"Yes"

"Can you send me a copy of them?"

"Sure"

"And don't tell Pearl that I asked for it."

"Um ... okay"

"Thanks Steven" Amethyst said "I think I have some frames in my room that I can get if you want to put some of the pictures on the wall"

"Sure, that would be great"

And then Amethyst left Steven alone wondering how strange it was that earlier that day Pearl had made exactly the same two requests Amethyst had made.


End file.
